In a CDN (Content Delivery Network) architecture, one CDNCF (Content Delivery Network Control Function) entity controls multiple CCF (Cluster Controller Function) entities, and one CCF entity controls multiple CDF (Content Delivery Function) entities. CDNCF entities and CCF entities are essentially scheduling servers; a CDF entity stores media content sources needed by users and is essentially a content delivery device; and multiple CDF entities form one cluster which is responsible for transferring media content to the users directly.
In the prior art, when a user requests one piece of content, in order to serve the user to the maximum extent, load balancing between multiple CDF entities is to be considered when service requests for the content are delivered to the CDF entities, and the delivery of the service requests is performed according to the principle of load balancing. Meanwhile, when a CDF entity fails and is unable to provide services, CDF entities that are able to provide services are used as far as possible to serve users, and subsequently, service requests are no longer delivered to the failed CDF entities.
When implementing the present disclosure, the inventor finds that the prior art has at least the following drawbacks:
In practical applications, although some CDF entities are still capable of providing services, their actual processing capability is decreased, so that if the service requests are still delivered according to the principle of load balancing in the prior art, it is likely that some services cannot be provided in time. Meanwhile, because there are other CDF entities available in the CDN network, the resources cannot be fully utilized.